choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
LoveHacks, Book 1
#LoveHacks, Book 1 is the first book of the ''#LoveHacks'' series. It is followed by #LoveHacks, Book 2. Summary New city, new job, new friends... Can you navigate the hilarious ups and downs of dating in the modern world? Chapters Chapter 1: This Story Will Change Your Life New city, new job, new friends... Can you navigate the hilarious ups and downs of dating in the modern world? Chapter 2: Telltale Signs Your BFF Is Into You When a blast from the past interrupts your date, how will you juggle new romance and old friends? Chapter 3: 3 SF Spots to Visit Before You Die When Mark disappears into the city nightlife, can the rest of the gang team up to find him? Chapter 4: You've Been Breaking Up Your Friends All Wrong Cole comes up with a devious plan to convince Mark and Amy to break up for good! Will he succeed? Chapter 5: Do's and Don'ts of Double Dating A blind date turns into double the trouble when you run into Mark and Amy! Chapter 6: Things Only Country Fans Will Understand Could a country-themed date turn into a rehash of The Worst Date Ever? Chapter 7: What the Media Hasn't Told You About Finding a Job The group decides to find Sereena a job... but are they up for the task? Chapter 8: She Dates A Bad Boy. You Won't Believe What Happens Next! Cole and Mark plot to find Horatio a girlfriend... but can they help his wandering heart find true love? Chapter 9: 9 Things Only Attractive People Get Away With! ClickIt is hiring a new writer, and Brooke comes to grips with being just TOO attractive. Chapter 10: We Need To Talk About Rich Guys! A date whisks you away on a romantic escape! Will you find love in The Floating City? Chapter 11: 11 Times Geeks Gave Us Life! Mark finally decides to confront his feelings for a friend... but how will she respond? Chapter 12: We Dated Three Guys At Once So You Don't Have To! With a push from your coworker, you decide to date the final three guys for your article... all at once! Chapter 13: 13 Dating Fails You Have To See To Believe When your date starts to go south, will a special someone come to your rescue? Chapter 14: Don't Sabotage Without Reading This First Cole has a master plan to get back at his business rival.... but will he be able to follow through? Chapter 15: Why Sports Dates Have Us Hooked Ben takes you out to the ball game while Brooke challenges Sereena to give social media a chance. Chapter 16: 16 Secrets For The Perfect Breakup You finally tell Ben the truth about your job... but how will he react? Chapter 17: 17 Things Never To Do At A Work Party You and your friends are headed to the ClickIt Anniversary Party! Will a special someone sweep you off your feet? Chapter 18: The Ending Will Blow Your Mind! A special someone will have you seeing fireworks in the #LoveHacks Book 1 finale... but who will you choose? Gallery LH Bk1 Ch4 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 4 sneak peek LH Bk1 Ch7 sneak peek.png|Chapter 7 sneak peek LH Bk1 Ch18 sneak peek.jpg|Chapter 18 (Book 1 Finale) sneak peek ChooseEverythingChoicesApp.png|Choose Everything Ad featuring LH Book 1 Cover Trivia * The title of the series is a play on the concept of "Life Hacks". * This book boasts the longest chapter titles of any Choices story. * The chapter titles appear to mimic typical "Buzzfeed" Clickbait Article Titles, all the while describing the plot of the chapter. ** Furthermore, Chapters 3, 9, 11, 13, 16 and 17 all have listicle titles where the number of items in the list matches its respective chapter number. * #LoveHacks follows a system similar to The Crown & The Flame. ** #WIN means you did something right. ** #OMG means you did something right in a creative way. ** #FAIL means you did something wrong. * The book has several cameo appearances of characters from other Choices series: ** Chapter 3: Yasmin Udoka & Enrique Vasquez (The Freshman) and Nikhil Mantha (Most Wanted). ** Chapter 7: Bartender (Rules of Engagement). ** Chapter 8: Jessica Greene (Most Wanted). ** Chapter 9: Buzz & Shane (Rules of Engagement). ** Chapter 11: Edgar Lucas (The Freshman). ** Chapter 12: Antoine Pierce (Rules of Engagement). ** Chapter 15: Zack Zilberg & Brandon (The Freshman), Jimmy (Most Wanted) and Shane, Isabella & Santiago (Rules of Engagement). ** Chapter 18: Bartender & Blaire Hall (Rules of Engagement). * In Chapter 14, it is revealed that Leah's screenplay is actually a parody of Most Wanted, Book 1. * In Chapter 18, it is revealed that the book takes place over the course of one month. * The logo of Pixelberry is displayed in Ben's mural in Chapter 17. * This book contains several pop culture references, including: Kendall Jenner and The Walking Dead (Chapter 1); Inception and James Bond (Chapter 4); The Wizard of Oz (Chapter 5); the song "Don't Stop Believin'" and its use on the show Glee (Chapter 6, if you choose Cole for a distraction); the movie Old Yeller and the series Girls (Chapter 7); Casablanca, Singin' in the Rain, My Fair Lady and Scarface (Chapter 9); pop singer Adele (Chapter 16, if you choose Cole to cheer up Main Character); Cheers (Chapter 18), as well as DC characters Catwoman and Batman (Chapter 18, if Cole doesn't invite Amir). * ClickIt, a company featured in this book and its sequel, makes a cameo appearance in High School Story, Book 2. ** It is also referenced by Sawyer Oakley in Chapter 1 of Big Sky Country, Book 1, if Your Character mentions that his/her career is being a writer. * In Perfect Match, Book 2, the protagonists of the Perfect Match series visit San Francisco. In Chapter 7, they visit The Double Tap and drink the Bayshore Welcome. ** In the same chapter, Damien mentions having grown up with the Starfall comics, the comics Ben illustrates. * In October 2019, more than 2 years after its full release, players noticed some changes were made to this book: some new premium scenes have been added and some existing choices have been removed, reworded or made part of a premium scene. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: LoveHacks, Book 1 Choices. Category:Stories Category:LoveHacks Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Multiple Points of View